Someday is made for dreamers
by Marieko
Summary: Three mysterious angels fall practicly in the Spirit Teams back yard. Watch them discover T.V., bodily functions, and yes even love. The Hellsings strike back!
1. Fallen

Author: New fic!

'Suna: 'bout what?

Author: You people are fallen angels

Raye: Kewl

Bunny: why angels?

'Suna: 'cause we're awesome. Wait! What do you mean 'you people' you got a problem?

Author: lets go to the story! oh and note: "" means talking, '' means thinking.

* * *

Three gorgeous girls fell from the big blue sky. (Isn't that a wonderful beginning?) That wouldn't have been that strange except for the fact they were completely in the nude. (See, wonderful beginning)

Now one prettiness had blue and silver hair. She also had blue eyes, but you couldn't really tell because her eyes are closed. Another prettiness had black and red hair, and she had blue eyes which were squinting in the air pressure. The last prettiness had silver hair and scowling red eyes.

The blue haired one said, well she thought 'I told you not to do that. I said only bad things could become of this.'

The silver haired one rolled her eyes. 'Shut it Setsuna you were to blame also. Besides I think being in the mortal realm will be interesting.'

The black haired one asked 'why are we falling? Why do we not fly?'

The blue haired one called Setsuna slapped her head, 'Raye! Of course, why did I not think of that?' soon the air around them began to glow. They sprouted wings that were glorious. They were full of beautiful colours and regality. Unfortunately before they could really unfold the light flickered and went out, the wings following it.

'Oh bloody Hell' thought the silver haired girl.

'Bunny! Its things like that that got us kicked out!' chastised Setsuna

'Well sorry miss perfect!' it is at that point they notice the ground is getting perilously close

'Um I hate to interrupt the sisterly fight to point out we are going to die again if we do not do something.' pointed out Raye.

'But we can't die. Were immortal!' exclaimed Setsuna.

'No 'Suna, remember 'you need to learn how to be responsible…to be mortal'' corrected Bunny. This argument was sorta futile since they'll hit the ground in a few seconds and go splat. When they were about a foot from the ground they stopped and gently floated to the ground.

'Wow. That was different.'

While they were still disoriented they heard people walking in the forest getting closer and closer. One annoyed voice said, "Why did they have to come in the middle of my favorite show?"

An amused voice said, "They did it because they wanted to annoy you." It is at this point the three figures stopped when the three (and remember nude) girls came into view.

"Whaa…" The girls just stared at them. As angels they weren't able to speak quite yet. "Uh hello?" said a boy with black hair that was slicked back.

"The energy is coming from them." said a guy with long red hair.

"Uh…" said the boy with slicked back hair. 'Suna stood up and stalked over to him. She turned him around so he couldn't see her and hit the back of his head.

"Yusuke. Give her your coat." said the red-head

"No! Its cold Kurama." complained the boy called Yusuke.

"You won't concentrate unless the females are covered."

"Fine!" he said taking off his leather trench-coat and giving hit to Setsuna. She looked confusedly at it, and then cocked her head to one side questioningly. Yusuke sighed and put the coat on her, buttoning it up. Suna looked at it. She first looked at the sleeves, then the front, then she tried to see the back; making it look like she was chasing a non-existent tail.

While this was going on Kurama had gotten their other companion to give Bunny his black fur coat. (No not rabbits fur, fo-fur) Kurama gave his green velvet-like cloak to Raye. (Are these guys dressing in style or what?)

"Okay now they're covered. What do we do now?" They all turned to the clothed girls, who just stared at them. They all stood like that for a second until Yusuke said, "This is ridiculous. Is anybody gonna say something?" When no one answered he went up to the girls and said, "Hello? Girls who fell from the sky? I'm Yusuke. Who are you?" They just stared at them. "Okay. I think they're stupid." He said turning back to the boys.

"No Yusuke. I think they might be dumb." said Kurama

"That's what I said." nodded Yusuke

"No. It means they are mute. Or maybe they don't speak our language." contemplated the red-head.

While the males had been discussing this the girls had had a little conversation.

Inside the girl's head

Raye: What are these things they put on us?

Setsuna: I do not know, but I do not like them!

Bunny: I do not like these people! They talk as if we are not here!

Setsuna: And they talk funny. They just spit out words with no consideration of what they are saying! Except the red-head, he seems to know what he's saying.

Raye: But what are these beings called? I think we should name them. Ill name the red haired one Cherry, the short one Spiky and the oily black haired one Gruffy.

Bunny: Okay

Setsuna: Sure. Oh look I think they're talking to us!

Normal P.O.V

The boys had been discussing what to do with the girls and they decided to take them to their house and call Koenma from there.

"Okay. Now how do we get them from here to the car if we can't talk to them!" as you can see Yusuke was in a bad mood.

"How about if you go get the car, and Hiei and I will make sure the girls don't wander away." said Kurama.

Yusuke just glared then went mumbling off about people making him do all the work.

"You shouldn't have done that. He might run over us, considering his driving skills." Hiei spoke for the first time. Kurama just nodded.

They then herd a car coming. It burst threw the shrubbery and was coming right for them. Kurama and Hiei got out of the way but the girls just stood there. The car kept on coming. BOOM! The car screamed to a halt right before them. (That's the second time today they almost got squished) Everyone just stood there for a while.

'Why is everyone just standing around?'

'I don't know Raye. It is not making them look any smarter howsoever.' Setsuna scoffed.

Bunny went up to the car and banged on the door. It opened and she looked inside.' it smells funny but it looks soft.'

Raye went up to touch the upholstery. 'You are right, it is soft'

Setsuna went up to the car and states, 'I want to sit on it.' which they do. They go into the car and sit down to see how comfy it is. The boys watch dumbfounded.

"They know how to use a car, but they do not know how to use clothes." Kurama states.

"Sounds like your kind of women Yusuke." Hiei added.

Yusuke almost nods, then says "Hey! That's not funny." It is at this point they remember they have a job to do and they should probably make sure the girls don't find the gear shift and kill themselves. They guys get into the car. "Hiei, you can sit in back."

* * *

Author: thats all for now! this is one of my older stuffs that i had, just collecting dust. i desided to bring it out so the Angels series could see the light of day! tell me how you like it!


	2. Verry Necessary

Author: yellow kittens! This is the second chapter! Woo. (Do a happy dance)

Setsuna: pssssssycho!

Author: your one to talk!

Setsuna: hey! I'm practically the normal one in the bunch! Bubble's the psycho!

Bubble: BubBlY bOo! I'm CuTe tOO!

Author: point taken. And remember 'bloop' means thought "bloop" means said

* * *

When everyone got to the boys' home the girls became like cats in their curiosity. (Remember this is there first encounter w/ human beings)

Bunny first discovered the freezer. 'What are these boxes? They have pictures of cut up animals and plants!' She threw the box behind her.

The box flew in the air and hit Setsuna in the head. She pouted and rubbed the back of her head, then went back to watching Kurama. He was making noodles. She looked at the pot. 'How does it cook food?' She reached her hand out to touch it. When she did the heat singed her skin.

She eeped and put her fingers in her mouth. She ran around trying to get rid of the heat. Kurama turned on the tap and grabbed her hand, sticking it under the spray of the water. She sighed and smiled up at the red-head. 'It's cool.'

Raye discovered the cupboards. She saw lots of cans. 'How do you open them?' she picks up a can of peas and tries to chew threw the metal 'Ow! That hurts.' She shakes the can and then throws it.

It soars threw the air and hits Hiei… in the nuts. His eyes widen and he falls to the ground. "Ow, ow! IT HURTS!" (Poor Hiei)

The girls look at him. 'Why is he making loud noises?' Raye gets another can, this time a can of cream corn, and throws it at Kurama. The hard piece of metal hits Kurama on the head, forcing him to pass out.

This is the scene Yusuke sees when he comes out of his room. "What the Hell? Are you people trying to kill us?"

He stalks over to them. Raye, afraid of the anger radiating from the pissed man, grabbed another can. Yusuke kept on coming. She threw it, trying to hit his head, which it would have if Yusuke had not caught it and thrown it back.

Setsuna grabbed a frying pan to block the Unidentified Flying Foodstuff. Yusuke rushed her, prying away the heavy metal utensil. She tried to kick him but he grabbed her leg. He dragged her, her sisters hitting at him, to a chair. She bit him and got away. "Ouch! Bitch!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

He grabbed some duct tape and Bunny grabbed the remote. "You think you can beat me with that?" she looked at her choice in weapon and threw it away. Instead she picked up a letter opener with an engraving of roses. (Guess who it belongs to) She brandished her weapon with deadly grace.

Yusuke grabbed Raye and used her as a human shield. "Put the knife down and sit down on that chair." Bunny glared at him then did as he said. He looked at Setsuna who was trying to sneak up on him. "YOU TOO!" she pouted but did as she was told. Yusuke took the duct tape and started tying Bunny to her chair.

* * *

Author: aw darn! Yusuke beat us… for now 


	3. like they do on the Discovery Channel

Author: okay kittens! This is the missing third chapter!

Setsuna: How stupid do you have to be to leave out a whole chapter. And an important one at that.

Cherry: how's it important?

Setsuna: duh. It shows I'm smarter than Kurama.

Author: (rolls eyes) Here we go again

* * *

The girls were tied to chairs sitting in front of the T.V. This was a plot to keep them under control and out of trouble. Kurama was lying down on his bed, still knocked out. Hiei was lying down, with ice on his nuts (iced nuts. That's somehow funny) Yusuke went shopping for clothes for the girls. (Remember they are still in the boys' coats)

'How does this contraption work? Are there really little people inside of the box? Asked Suna, looking confused.

'Shut your mouth Setsuna. Let us watch the little people' snapped Bunny.

'Lucy is always in trouble. How can anybody be that stupid?' asked Raye.

'And how can Ricky keep loving Lucy? What's wrong with him?' contemplated Bunny.

'Oh come on. It's T.V. If Lucy does not get into trouble what would happen in the show? If Ricky divorces Lucy would it be called I Hate Lucy? Think people!' Setsuna was angry at Bunny for shutting her up. However, her sisters weren't listening to her. 'Stupids' Suna cursed as she settled down for a long T.V. time.

No one moved for an hour. Finally a movie came on that would make an impact on the girls, making their lives change for ever. That great movies name is Kill Bill.

"Shit" Raye said.

"Fuck" said Bunny.

"Silly Rabbit!" Setsuna exclaimed leaping up from her chair.

"How?" asked Raye indicating the duct tape keeping them from escaping the chair. Setsuna shrugged and walked towards the television.

"Un do!" yelled Bunny

Setsuna looked back and said. "No." She got a screw driver from the kitchen drawer and went to the noise box.

"What you do?" squealed Raye.

"Discovering." explained Suna while sitting down to dissect the television.

5 minuets and 100 screws later

"NOOOO! T.V. what do? Dead! Noooo." Bunny sobbed.

"OK Bunny. I figure out how work." comforted Setsuna

"Don't care! Bring T.V. back." wailed Raye.

"Fine." Suna said before setting back to reviving the television.

In a few minuets Setsuna stands up. "Done" she said proudly as she turns on the T.V. The channel was turned to one of a preacher-guy. "This not Cartoon Network" she mutters. She turns the channel and it is a choir.

"Hey. God. DADDY!" Raye bursts into tears.

Bunny sniffles. "I wanna go home!"

Suna gets on her knees. "Pleeeeease. Sorry! Sorry for everything!"

Yusuke walks in to see the girls' mental brake-down. "What are you doing? Turn the channel will ya? Hey! How did you get out of the chair?"

The blue haired girl stuck out her tongue. "Stupid Gruffy. Television won't change. None of your business how I escape."

"What do you mean 'T.V. wont change' and uh how did you learn to talk?"

Suna stood up and un-duct taped her sisters. After she was done she said. "Ask too many questions."


	4. Staring Problem

Author: third chapter! Sorry it's taken so long. I've been w/o my computer

Spike: oh who bloody cares?

Author: (sigh) I have found out there is a side affect of watching 'too much' Buffy and Angel. I get a new personality.

Spike: Bloody well right you do.

Author: (sigh) he's just soo dreamy… Ops sorry. Anyway. To the Story!

* * *

"KURAMA!"

Kurama came running. Apparently Yusuke's screams could wake even the knocked out. "What is it?"

"That girl-" Yusuke pointed at Setsuna "Made the T.V only pick up religious channels. Fix it!" He pointed to the Television for dramatic emphasis.

Kurama stared at 'Suna "How did you do that?" Setsuna stuck her tongue out at him.

"Who cares how she did it. Just FIX IT!" Yusuke yelled

"Can't." said Suna.

"Whada you mean 'can't'?"

"Don't know how."

"WHAT!"

She smiled at him. "Me smart. He dumb."

"AT LEAST HEDOESN'T TALK LIKE TARZAN!"

"What you expect? I born today."

Yusuke hit his head with his hand. "GRR. You people drive me crazy!"

"But me no know how to drive." Said Raye.

"Ehhrr."

Kurama, noticing this could get really ugly really fast said, "Why don't you give the girls the clothes you bought."

Yusuke said, "Fine." and threw the clothes at them.

They looked at the bag and went to the room that was appointed theirs. Bunny dumped the clothes out of her bag onto the bed. "What this?" she asked holding a bra.

"Me no know." said 'Suna, taking one out of her bag.

"Like this?" Raye put hers on her head.

Bunny shrugged and unbuttoned her coat. "Maybe this?" she asked putting her bra on her butt.

Setsuna wrapped hers around her foot. "Like this!"

"No." said Bunny. "What this?" she asked pulling out underwear. She stretched them out and put it on her head.

Raye put hers on her hand like a glove and Setsuna used hers like a shirt. Raye frowned and sat down saying, "I confused."

Then Bunny noticed something. "What this!" this time indicating something on her body. Her boobs. "What this!" She ran out to the guys. "Where they come from? What are?" she asked. Franticly pointing at her breasts to the boys.

"Uhhh..."


	5. Changes

Author: IMMM back! And trying to find a name. If you feel like helping pick your Fav. Elita, Oriel, Catalina. Desi, Mia, Etsu, Mai, Ma'ax, Marieko, Snow, Terra, and Destiny. Anyway. That is all. You may go back to your story.

* * *

The door bell rang. "Thank you for coming Boton." said Kurama as he opened the door to reveal a blue haired girl with pink eyes. Shewas wearinga pink kimono.

"Where are the girls?" she asked cheery.

"In there" Yusuke points to the room where the girls lie in wait.

She went into the room and closed the door. The sight before her was of the girls sitting on the bed still incorrectly dressed. Boton sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Later

"Here they are!" Boton said proudly, as if she had created a fantastic artwork. If it could be called art to dress three girls in jeans and gray t-shirts.

When the girls came out Setsuna was laughing. "What are you laughing at?" Yusuke asked.

"Your fashion since." she said, making him scowl.

"Is your English getting better?" (Humor me. They speak English.) Asked Kurama.

'Suna smiled and pulled out Kurama's old dictionary. "I've been reading." she explained.

Bunny huffed and sat down. Her stomach growled. "Ahhh!" she eeped. "It's a monster! It's eating me inside!" she hit her stomach.

Boton laughed. "It means you're hungry. Ah. What's your name?"

"Bunny. She's Setsuna" indicating the girl ferociously skimming the dictionary in her hands. "And that's Raye" who at that moment was poking Kurama.

"Oh!" 'Suna had finally found what she was looking for in the dictionary. "Hungry, as in hunger; which is discomfort caused by a need for food. Food is any substance, especially a solid, taken in by a plant or animal to enable it to live and grow!" She smiled.

Kurama went to bring out ramen and chopsticks for everyone. When the girls (except for Boton) just stared at the chopsticks and Raye started eating it with her hands, Boton taught them to use the utensils. They began to eat.

"Yummy!" said Raye as she slurped down her noodles.


	6. Jennifers Body

Author: okay. This next part is gonna be OOOBER embarrassing. I just thought you should know.

Setsuna: I understand why it's embarrassing but why did it have to happen to me?

Author: Because Bunny got to discover hunger.

Raye: but why do I and Setsuna get the embarrassing stuff?

Bunny: 'cause I'm older!

Setsuna: AGEST!

* * *

Setsuna frowned. "My stomach is tingling."

"Huh?" asked Boton.

"It's tingling. Like I have to go do something." she explained

Everyone was silent until Yusuke started laughing.

"WHAT?" Suna Scowled.

"You have to go pee." he explained in-between bursts of laughter.

She looked in her dictionary. "P: the 16th letter in the English alphabet?" she asked confused.

"Look up Urine." said Boton helpfully.

Setsuna did, and a few other words as well. "That is disgusting! I don't like being human! Do you just go on yourselves? That's Nasty!" she said.

"Look up toilet" said Kurama.

She did. "That's slightly less disgusting."

"Just go use the damn bathroom." Said Yusuke. He wasn't enjoying the conversation anymore.

"Fine." she said making her way to the door. Before she did that however she hit him on the head.

When she came back after a while she shook her head and hit Yusuke on principle. She slumped into her chair like a true teenager. "I want to go shopping." she said angrily.

"Why?" asked Boton.

"Because I don't like these cloths. I want something nicer." she said with an expression that said 'duh'

"Then get a job. Work for your money." said Yusuke angrily. He's money wasn't gonna go to this little twit.

"Job? Money? Work? What's that?"

"Look it up." he said gesturing to her dictionary.

She did. Bunny looked over her shoulder. "I don't get it. You do cheep labor so someone will give you something to keep you from dying. I thought slavery died out?" she said thoroughly confused

Hiei snorted hardly."

"Hmn…" Suna thought. "How do I find this…job?" she asked

Yusuke handed her the wanted ads. "In here."

The sisters looked at it. "I don't want a job." said Raye throwing it to the floor. (That's funny because she's the only one of my friends who has a job.)

"Yeah." said Bunny and Setsuna.

"You'll have to buy us clothes sooner or later." said Suna.

By this time it was already dark outside. Ray yawned then looked scared. "What was that? I had to breathe out, I couldn't breath in. AHHH!"

"It's called a yawn. When you get tired." explained Kurama.

Suna read something in her dictionary. "Sleep? So we have to close our eyes? Weird"

Bunny yawned and stretched. "I don't care what it is, let's just do It." she went to the room and plopped down on the bed. Raye followed her.

Setsuna said "Fine I say its weird but I will try anything once." (Bunny: Anything? Wink wink Raye: what will she try? Nudge nudge)


	7. Bloody Sunday

Author: i have gotten so much work done today! i spent time from noon to 8 doing nothing but my stories! my brains gonna melt!

* * *

In the morning Bunny came out and the only one up was Hiei. "Spiky," she said "something happened last night. It was like I was in another world and life and all of these people were there and, and. and… it scared me."

He looked at her "Spiky?"

"That's your name, don't change the subject."

He turned back around. "It's called dreaming. It's normal."

She smiled, "Good, I'm glad."

"AHHH! I'm bleeding! HELP!" Raye came running out of the room followed by everyone else "AHHH!"

Bunny went to her sister. "What's wrong Raye?"

Raye panted "I'm bleeding" she pointed to her pants which had a blood stain on the crotch.

"Uh-oh." said Kurama "Boton had to leave in the night. We have to explain this."

"I'm not explaining anything. I'm not even sposed to know when they have their periods! Good Bye." Yusuke went out the door.

"Uh Hiei. I'm gonna go buy something fro her. You uh calm her down and talk to them." Kurama leaves.

"Uhhh"

"It hurts." Raye doubled over.

"What's happening to my sister! Is it a disease? Does she need medicine? Is it contagious?" Setsuna said backing away.

"All girls have it." Hiei said. Not sounding very comforting I might add.

Bunny and Suna paled "We do?"

"Yeah… once a month." He said

"WHAT? But how is that possible?" asked Setsuna

"We'd bleed to death!" said Bunny.

Raye burst into tears. "I don't wanna die!"

"You won't die." Hiei said trying to stop the girls' incessant sobs.

"How do you know that?" Raye sniffled. "You're not a girl."

It is at that point Kurama burst in with Boton in toe. The blue-haired Grim reaper took charge. She shewed the boys out of the room "Poor girls I am soo sorry."

After she got everyone calm and cleaned up she said "I think the only way to explain this occurrence is with THE MOVIE." (NOO! Everybody run for you're no good lives!) She put in a movie in the VCR. As the girls watch the movie their expressions change to that of disbelief, disgust and finally to horror.

"Nononononon…"Suna was crouched in her chair. "That's not my body, how can mortals go threw with it? No wonder there are so many suicides."

Raye's eyes were a little too wide for her face. Said face a little too white.

Bunny said "This is not happening. It is a bad, bad, bad dream." At the end of the movie howsoever she thought, 'Hmm…' she said "actually I think this sex thing looks fun as long as nothing bad happens. So all I need are those plastic thingies."

"Condoms." corrected Boton

"Yeah whatever."

Boton thought a bit and said "actually I think that might be a good idea to have those around."

"Really?" asked Bunny in disbelief.

"Yes. I can't go pick them up… KURAMA!"

He and Hiei came threw the door. "Yes Boton?"

"Why don't you go to the store and pick up some condoms."

Hiei laughed. "Um… Pardon me?" stuttered Kurama

"Condoms. I think it would be good to show the girls." explained Boton.

"Uh… Why can't Hiei go?" asked Kurama.

Boton thought for a moment and said "Why don't both of you go?"

Hiei glared at Kurama. "Now leave, the sooner you go the sooner you can get back." said Boton. They walked out the door.

* * *

Author: You know what i noticed? Spiky, the girls name for Hiei is what i sometimes call Spike!

Setsuna: obsessed much?

Author: you would be too if it happened to you... sorry temporary insanity

Setsuna: i thought you were always insane

Author: YOU DARE ARGUE WITH ME! (evil ruller author-sama staring down at itty-bitty Setsuna)

Setsuna: duh

Author: oh well okay whatever


	8. Lime in the coconut

Author: IMPORTANT! Okay people! I accidentally skipped a chapter, so if you have NOT read the chapter titled 'Like they do on the discovery channel' please do so NOW. That chapter explains how the girls learned how to talk and why the TV. Now only picks up religious channels. If you have already read that chapter you may continue reading this one!

Yusuke came back from wherever he was while the last few chapters were happening.

"You smell funny." said Setsuna from where she was sitting on the couch.

Boton sniffed the air. "Alcohol? Yusuke why am I not surprised?" she said disapprovingly.

He laughed. "I dunno"

The telephone rang and Boton answered, still glaring daggers at bringing that poison near whom she viewed to be her perfect little children (Is Boton a bad judge of character or what?) "Hello? Now? Okay ill be right there." She hung up. "I have to go, ill be right back." she disappeared.

Yusuke sat down and pulled out a few bottles of sake. Suna sat down across from him. "You know that could kill you." she pointed out.

He looked up and glared at the person who first interrupted his favorite T.V. show with her appearance, then made the T.V. not even pick up the station of said favorite show. "Shouldn't you be with your sisters?"

"They are learning how to play video games." she explained

"So. Sounds like fun." He said desperately trying to get the girl away from him.

She looked down at her feet, embarrassed. "I would but I'm not very good and when I don't win I… I sorta tried to blow up the television."

Yusuke didn't look very impressed. He had done other things with his spirit gun than kill demons. The television Setsuna had tampered with was brand new. "So go read your dictionary." He suggested.

"I'm already finished." she said.

"Oh." he drank some Booze, feeling the weight of Suna's stare the whole time. "If your gonna just sit there you have to drink." he said handing her a bottle. Thinking she would decline and leave. (Oh come on people this is Setsuna we are talking about.)

"NK. Ill try anything once." she said. (Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge.) She opened the bottle of boozy goodness and took a big gulp. "Pretty good."

A Few Bottles Later

Setsuna was laughing. "Ya know Yusuke your funny…when I first saw you I thought you were a Perve. But No." she hit him in the arm. "You cool."

He laughed and said "Your not so bad yourself."

"Aw. Your soo sweet." she said in a sugary voice.

It is at that point Kurama and Hiei come back home. They took one look at the scene and dropped their grocery bag (with condoms) "Yusuke. You got her drunk." Kurama accused.

"How do you know I didn't get HIM drunk?" Said Suna. Kurama raised his eyebrow and Setsuna laughed. "Your right, an hour ago I didn't even know this stuffed existed." She said taking another drink.

Yusuke laughed. "Isn't she funny?"

Kurama tisked "You are both trashed. No more for you." he said, taking the remaining bottle.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Setsuna (didn't I have a similar scene like this in Violence, Booze, and too much family?)

Kurama poured the beverage down the sink.

"nooo." said the newly made alcoholic as she sunk to the floor.

Yusuke, who had pretty much fallen to the floor in his drunkenness, whispered "Its okay there's more where that came from."

This did not stop Suna's sobs. "But he wasted a whole bottle!"

"I know, I know. Shhh." Yusuke hugged her in an attempt to consol the poor girl. He kissed the top of her head. For a second they stayed like that and then they remembered who exactly they were holding. They both jump back from each other, Setsuna wiping off her head. "Uh… well…bye." she said, going to her room.

"Yeah." he agreed, going to his.

When Setsuna reached her room Raye was sitting on her bed. Suna started pacing up to the window, back to the door, over to the closet, back to the door, up to the window, back to the door, over to the closet and so on and so on. Eventually Raye caught on that her older sister was in distress.

"What's up Suna?" she asked.

Setsuna stopped her incessant pacing and started twiddling her thumbs. "Well… Yusuke got me drunk and the red one caught us and told threw away the lovely booze and I started crying because that was a waste of perfectly good booze and Yusuke consoled me and then he kissed my head and it was nice and its Yusuke! I cant like Yusuke!"

Raye smiled. "You kissed Yusuke." she said in a sing-song voice. "You LOOVE Yusuke!"

"NO!" Suna exclaimed defiantly. "I was drunk!" It is at that point her legs give out from underneath her. "Oh wow."

"You realized you love him don't you." Raye said smugly.

"No." Setsuna confusedly said. "I just feel so weak. Something's not right."

Raye gasped and ran to her sister. "Oh Goddess! Setsuna your not an angel anymore!"

"WHAT?" Her sister yelled.

Raye groaned. "Setsuna! Drinking is a sin for an angel!"

"Oh. Holly Shit!" she said before collapsing.

"Oh Suna don't curse! That's bad. If your do one more thing against The Rules of the angels you'll never be an angel again!

Thunder crashed and creepy music said bum-bum-BUM!

"Where did that come from?"


	9. No ones home

Author: (lit a candle) i think you should know that Raye-chan movied away (tear) so until she comes home for holidays all we have is the phone.

Setsuna: what about internet?

Author: they dont have their computer set up.

Setsuna: AHHHHHH! poor Raye!

Author: yep which means she hasnt read many of my latest updates. (said tearily) RAYE-CHAN YOU ARE IN OUR PRAYERS! that is all

* * *

The phone rang. Kurama answered "Mushi-Mushi? Oh Hello Koenma."

Koenmas voice came over the phone. "Im coming over right now" After that fraise the phone went dead. A burst of light came forth from nowhere and Koenma appeared.

"What the Hell was that?" out ran Yusuke. "Why don't you warn us when your gonna do that?" he demanded.

All Kurama could say was. "He did."

Koenma looked pissed. "I asked you to see what the power surge was. Boton just told me it was three angels. YOU should have been the one to tell me!"

Everyone was silent for a minuet. "Well. A lot happened." explained Kurama

"A lot happened? A lot happened! That's your excuse?" Koenma laughed Simi-hysterically.

The two girls came out of their rooms just as Bunny surfaced from playing video games. "I've sinned!" wailed Setsuna "One more time and ill have to stay a human forever! Koenma? What are you doing here." she asked confused.

"Koenma-sama?" asked Raye and Bunny.

"You're the angels?" asked Koenma.

"Yeah and I just wanna say its Bunny's fault! She cussed Dad out! She got us all expelled just because SHE sinned! Now iv'e sinned more than Bunny, which is HIS fault-"she said pointing at Yusuke. "Not to mention all of this scary mortal business! Koenma take us home!"

By this time all of the boys were beyond confused. "I can't Setsuna. Only your father can." Koenma said softly.

"Waaaait." Yusuke cut in. "They-" he pointed to the girls "Are his-" he pointed up. "Daughters, angels. And if they sin 2-"

"Three." Raye corrected.

"Times they have to remain mortal. The reason they got kicked out is because she-" he pointed to Bunny "cussed out God."

"Essentially, yes." said Koenma

"That's kinda cool. They don't really act angelic much though." Yusuke said.

Suna sobbed. "Ill never go home." she said and ran to her room. Bunny and Raye followed, tears in their eyes."

"Now look what you did." said Kurama.

"I didn't do nothing' it's his fault" Yusuke said pointing at Koenma (there's a lot of pointing in this fic, isn't there?)

"Its no ones fault. Poor girls." Koenma said sadly before he disappeared.


	10. Danger Zone

Author: Wooo. story

* * *

"Raye! Bunny! SETSUNA! Come out here!" The boys had been yelling like this for five minuets. No one could really tell why exactly they yelled Setsuna's name louder.

Finally the girls came out. "What?" Suna asked testily.

"Were gonna go to the movies and your coming with us." announced Yusuke.

"What are the movies?" asked Bunny

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Its like TV only better."

"Yay I love the movies!" squealed Raye.

"What kinda movies?" asked Suna.

"The one we always go to is the anime theater" (ah paradise) said Kurama.

"What is anime?" asked Raye.

"What we are." explained Kurama.

"Okie-dokie."

At the Movies

They get to go see 'IT-Animated' (run for your God damned lives! Opsie I sinned)

"AHHH!" screamed (dissensions, dissensions) Suna.

"Suna it's just the commercials." said Yusuke.

"Oh… well it was a scary commercial." They ate some popcorn (don't you have it when you eat and then your out by the time the movie actually starts?) Then the lights dim and the movie starts.

A few screams later

The girls were huddled together and you could tell the guys were scared to death (but they're too manly to show it) Raye eeped and jumped five feet in the air and landed on Kurama's lap. "Oh hello." said Kurama.

"HHello." she said nervously before crawling back over to her seat.

Setsuna leaned over and whispered, "Someone's got a crush."

"Don not Suna. You're the one who almost made out with Yusuke."

"You did?" asked a surprised Bunny (she was with the video game at the time remember)

"SHHH" the other viewers said.

They lowered their voices. "More like he almost made out with me." Suna corrected.

"Riight." Bunny and Raye said at the same time.

"Im not kidding! Who would like an arrogant, self-centered guy like Yusuke?" she spewed.

"Obviously you. You're blushing." Bunny teased.

"Am not. It's to dark to see!" she protested, setting back in her chair and crossing her arms. She muttered. "I mean YUSUKE! He's…he's…"

"Sitting right beside you listening to our conversation." said Raye.

"Shi.."

"Suna." warned Bunny.

"I know. No cussing unless I wanna be mortal. But Gods, why me?"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" an audience member stood up and so did Bunny.

Bunny stood as well. "You shut up you asshole! If you want quiet go to your grave!" she sat down.

An usher came up and said. "Sorry Miss but you and your friends must leave, your disturbing everyone."

"Fine! See if I ever come back to this disgusting theater!"

Back at home

"Why did you have to say that? Now we can't ever go to the theater again!" complained Yusuke.

"It wasn't my fault!" Bunny yelled for the umpteenth time.

"It wasn't really. That's the same thing that happened when we got thrown out of heaven. She had to open her big mouth." explained Setsuna. (Open mouth, insert foot)

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Bunny stormed off and locked the door of the room.

"Da…Bunny's pi… I HATE NOT CURSING!" yelled Setsuna.

"Look on the bright side."

"What Raye?" Suna growled.

"Lookie what I got." Out of her pocket she took out a pocket watch. "I got it from the mean usher. It was shiny."

'Suna sighed. "Raye you do realize stealing is a sin."

"Oh that explained the light headedness." she said, still preoccupied with the shiny object that even Yoko would envy.

Suna sighed for the second time. "Bunny locked the door, looks like were sleeping on the couch."


	11. Simple kinda life

Author: This is one of my personal favorite chapters. Its funny and sad.

* * *

When everyone was asleep Setsuna wasn't. Millions of thoughts were running threw her head. 'What if I sin? This is no way to live. In fear of everything. But Raye…she's too young to be damned. What about me? Im not THAT old. Yusuke… Does he like me? Do I like him? What is this feeling? It's like…It's like… I don't know what its like. Iv'e never felt this way before.'

"Suna." she eeped at the sudden voice but Yusuke's hand kept it from being herd. "Shhh." He took her arm and led her outside to the back porch. Alone.

"What are you doing?" she asked, pulling away.

Yusuke stared at her before saying. "Well I was awake and I was bored and wanted to see if anyone was awake. You were and looked worried and I just thought maybe we could talk."

Setsuna stared at him blankly "Talk about what?"

"What you were thinking about." he explained

Setsuna thought for a little bit, considering her words carefully (Remember she just learned how to speak two days ago.) "I… Am grateful for your concern…but that's really none of your business.

A chibi Yusuke falls over with X's for eyes. "But… But…"

Suna crossed her arms "But what?"

Yusuke was shocked but he recovered quickly. He took her hand and led her to the front of the house. "Where are we going?" asked Suna. Yusuke ignored the question. He opened the garage and went behind the car and pulled out a shiny black motorcycle with a green streak down the side. He got on the motorcycle.

"Were gonna go party." he said smiling.

"I don't know…will there be sinning?" asked Setsuna, clearly torn between having fun and her virtue.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked confused that his plot to fight boredom was falling threw.

"Will there be alcohol, cursing…im scared Yusuke! I don't want to be mortal!" she said crying.

"Being mortal isn't THAT bad…but if that's what you really want…" he said looking down (manipulative bastard isn't he?)

"ITS NOT! I want to be free, I want to drink, curse, and LOVE!" They were both quiet and then Yusuke took her into his arms and hugged her. She put up her head to look into his eyes. "My eyes are watering? Why?"

He laughed "your crying." he said before kissing her lips. Her eyes widened but she didn't move. A golden light surrounded her. Yusuke drew back surprised.

"What?" she started floating. The light was blinding (I feel a song coming on but… it's a story so… yeah)

A voice that was neither male nor female, that only Setsuna herd said "Daughter… angel of Justice the one of Judgment, your punishment has failed. You have experienced love and can therefore be an angel no longer. Your fate lies in your sisters' hands now." The light dimmed until it was just a glimmer then it disappeared altogether.

Suna fell to her knees and said. " Im screwed." Then she stood up dusting herself off. She looked at her hands "Im mortal." she whispered. Yusuke looked stunned. For a moment he had almost sensed another present. One different and more terrifying than he had ever encountered. Suna smiled. "hm.. Im a screwed mortal." Yusuke snapped out of it. "So wanna go party?" she asked getting on the bike.

"O…Okay" he hopped on the motorcycle, started it and rode off into the imaginary sunset at night.


	12. She walks on me

Author: hiya! THIS is my favorite chapter. Some questions about who the HECK these people are will be solved, mostly more questions will pop into your little minds. its ok. everything will be answered evintualy.

Cherry: just soes ya know the song is from the Hole CD 'Live Through This', its called 'She Walks on Me'

* * *

At the Club

Courtney Love's voice boomed over the smoky room.

"Geeks do not have pedigrees

Or perfect punk rock resumes

Or anorexic magazines

It smells like girl, it smells like girl"

Setsuna and Yusuke walk into the club. Its one of Yusuke's favorites 'Desire of the Damned' coincidently it was co-owned by none other than Lucifer himself. Anyway. The club had red and purple lights flashing, as well as black lights hanging from the ceiling. Also hanging from the ceiling were cages, swings and mannequins hanging by their feet and throats. Some were even naked and well proportioned if you get my meaning. There was a bar taking up one wall and tables in one corner. The rest was dance space.

"She walks over me

She walks over me"

"It's noisy in here." yelled Suna

"Duh. It's a club." Yusuke yelled back.

"Well iv'e never been to a club before!" Setsuna explained.

"Hold you close like we both died

My ever-present suicide

My stupid fuck, my blushing bride

Oh tear my heart out, tear my heart out"

She walks over me

She walks over me"

Yusuke laughed and Suna was of that moment mesmerized by the people dancing, the darkness and the pretty coloured lights.

"I'd shut my mouth with you for a gag

I gotta use the rest of you for a rag

I gotta shut my mouth with you for a gag

I gotta use the rest of you"

A waitress came by and asked "What can I get for you two this evening?" The waitress was wearing a French maid's costume with a leather collar around her neck. The chain connected to the collar swooped down and attached to a leather bracelet on her wrist.

"Uhhh." Setsuna of course didn't know what she wanted since she had tried only one kind of alcoholic beverage.

"Yusuke smiled and said "One sake and one… margarita" (woohoo!)

"Okay take a seat wherever." the waitress said before going off to find a drink. (This is an interesting place if you hadn't noticed)

"Kitty, kitty, please come here

But don't you touch me, don't you dare

We look the same, we talk the same

We are the same, we are the same"

She walks over me

She walks over me"

They went to the bar seats and sat down. Setsuna was tryin to look everywhere at once. "Calm down. It looks like your heads gonna pop off." Yusuke said amused.

Suna touched her neck "Can it do that?"

"Do what?" he asked.

"My head, can it really pop off?"

Yusuke laughs "No it can't"

"I'd shut my mouth with you for a gag

I gotta use the rest of you for a rag

I gotta shut my mouth with you for a gag

I gotta use the rest of you"

Just then the waitress with their drinks. Suna looks at hers and then attentively takes a sip. She shakes her head then takes another sip.

"Well?" her companion asked.

"It's good."

"Nothing seems to walk the same

And nothing seems to talk the same

You never know what you will get

You never know what you'll forget

She walks over me

She walks over me

She walks"

After she learns how to dance, work the karaoke machine and what drunkenness is

"WOOO. I LOVE THIS PLACE!" Suna screamed to Yusuke.

"Its time to go, the bar is closing." said Yusuke.

"AWWW. But I don't wanna go!" She said pouting.

"Too bad." he takes her hand but she pulls away. In the process of, she looses her balance and falls on her bum. Yusuke picks her up. "Time to go."

"But Yusuke!" Setsuna wines "I wanna have more fun…cause you know what they say- Girls just wanna have…fun…girls just a wanna." her singing was slurred and off-key cause of the alcohol.

At home

"Shhh" Yusuke said to the stumbling Suna. She put a finger to her lips and giggled. Before they could unlock the door it opened to reveal a glairing Bunny

"Where have you two-OH MY GODS! Setsuna your human!" Bunny screamed

Setsuna straitened up looking like she would say something meaningful but she spread her arms wide and said, "IM HUMAN AND I FEEL GRREAT!" Bunny dragged her drunken sis into the house and closed the door on Yusuke.

"Suna!" Raye ran up. "What happened!" she asked anxiously

"Life happened Raye-chan." Suna said.

"But Setsuna what about your duties?" asked her little sister.

"Duties-shmuties." she said waving it away and slumping down. They had an audience now including a Yusuke who had crawled into the house by use of the kitchen window.

"But who will judge people who have done wrong? Who will be the Judgment aspect of karma?" Raye asked.

"Raye" Bunny said quietly "someone else is the judge now."

A few tears went down Raye's cheek "why Setsuna? Why would you do that?"

"Because." she said, becoming sober for a moment. "I love Yusuke and angels can't love." she whispered.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!" Bunny ran at Yusuke and punched his lights out.


	13. Smoke Screen

Author: yeah. i like this chapter too.

Setsuna: lets just put it this way. from this chapter on are her favorites.

* * *

When Yusuke came too, Suna was leaning above him with his cigarettes in hand. He tried to speak but it hurt too much. All he could get out was the syllable "Whaa…" and attempt to swallow.

"Shhh." said Suna "You're in your room. I had to sedate Bunny." the boy who was still lying down must have looked confused because Suna started to explain. "She wouldn't get off of you with all of the punching and kicking and stuff. In the process she got another sin." all Yusuke could do was make an O shape with his mouth.

"You know these are bad for you." Setsuna said indicating the nicotine sticks. Yusuke motioned for her to hand them to him. He lit one and put it in his mouth, taking a long drag. The ex-angel took one and motioned for him to light it. He did and handed it back to her. (Isn't he a wonderful role-model) she sucked in, coughed and then took a drag like an old pro.

"How…" Yusuke tried to say, remembering the first few times he tried smoking and ended up almost swallowing the burning cigg twice.

Suna shrugged. "The television tells me stuff." she took another drag. "I can tell how this is addictive." she muttered.

There came a nock at the door. "Oh shit." she said dowsing the flame and sticking the cigarettes in a drawer. She opened a window and hit a fan to make it start, trying to destroy the evidence. The knocking started again. "Just a minuet!" she hit the fan again to make it stop and opened the door, leaning against the doorjamb, trying to keep her cool "Whazzup?" she said to a curious Raye.

"What are you doing?" asked the younger girl who was currently trying to enter the room that Setsuna blocked.

"Nothing." Suna said faking innocence.

Raye ducked under the taller girls arm and stopped dead. She sniffed the air. "Suuna." Sets' started backing away. "What did you doo?"

"N…nothing" she said trying to calm her sister down "He did it! It was all him! He started smoking in front of me! I didn't touch it! I pwomice!" the blue haired girl said pointing at Yusuke. She was so busy looking at Raye-chan that she didn't see when she ran into Hiei, tripped, and fell.

Raye ran to her and held her down "If you didn't touch it, why does your breath smell like smoke?"

Suna hung her head "sorry." she said quietly.

It is at this time Bunny woke up and walked to the living room. She looked at the scene of Setsuna on the floor, Raye on top of her, and the guys gathered around. "I won't even ask" she said going into the kitchen. It is at that point she remembers what happened to her sister. She ran back into the living room and tackled Yusuke.

Raye got off of one sister and pulled the other sister off of first sister's boyfriend. "Don't sin Bunny! Damn it!" Raye collapsed, still holding Bunny to her.

Setsuna went over to her sisters on the way whispering to Yusuke. "Room, run now" The boy with the black eye didn't exactly run, but he definitely walked fast to his room. Sets' sat down on the floor hugging her sisters. Hiei and Kurama had both retreated to there rooms long before. "It's okay." Suna whispered "Being human is okay. Im okay."

Suddenly Koenma appeared. He took one look at them and sighed "I should have never had left you here. I knew these boys would be a bad influence on you."

Setsuna stood up, radiating anger. She hated people who thought they new best. "And what would you have said? 'Get the to a nunnery'? I hate to remind you but the lat woman who was told that went crazy and committed suicide." the Hamlet reference lost to everyone except Koenma and Kurama if he had heard it. "You cannot hide us in a box so that we remain saintly forever. We were expelled from heaven remember?" Setsuna said angrily.

Koenma looked deflated. The boys had come out of hiding when they heard the commotion. They looked surprised that someone had just told off Koenma and more surprising, Koenma looked whipped.

"Now." Suna said smiling "Who wants drinks?"

* * *

Author: yeah. im sorry for the Hamlet refrence its just im currently working on a playwrite about Ophelia if she was a teenager of this generation, Ophelia beingthe afor mentioned girl who commited suiside.

Willow: technicaly she didnt commit suiside...

Author: yeah whatever. Willow is the resident smart one. shes even smarter than Setsuna!

Setsuna: its true.


	14. Haunted

Author: this one is sad. like depressing. oh and you meet God. sorta

Setsuna: whopie.

* * *

Everyone was seated around the living room with fruit juice in hand. Setsuna made a face and pulled out a mettle flask. She opened it and poured some dark liquid into her drink. Yusuke looked at the alcohol and asked "Can I?" motioning to what was left in the flask. She handed it to him. He took a little sip, and then drank it all, putting the glass of fruit juice on the table. 

Suna punched him in the arm. "That was my last bottle!" she had meant for him to just take a little

He looked at her and said "Your human know, it's dangerous to drink so much." (Aw he DOES care)

She pouted "But you drink twice as much as me"

"The first to go are the brain cells." He interrupted

"Oh" she said looking at her spiked drink. She sighed and poured it into the plant nearest to her. The plant drooped a little and a sound like a hiccup sounded.

"Okay." she said looking at everybody else "So Bunny and Raye have one more sin and there human."

Koenma nodded "When I first came here my plan was to take you away to a…well…a nunnery." For a second something dark flashed in Setsuna's eyes as she raised her eyebrow. "I won't do it now." he said quickly "but I stand by what I said about the boys being a bad influence." He paused for a while to glair at said boys. "So I will take Bunny and Raye to the celestial palace until we figure out what to do. "

"NO!" the girls yelled, but it was too late. Setsuna's two sisters and Koenma disappeared.

"You coward! Give me back my sisters!" Sets' had jumped up when yelling 'no'. Her face crumpled as she lost her will and she slipped to the floor. "It's not fair" She whispered. "I need my sisters." It is at that point she faints.

"Sunaaa, Sunaaa" someone whispers. Suna felt empty but peaceful. She was with her sisters and she was hugging them tightly. "SETSUNA! WAKE UP!" Suna did just that when she realized she had thrown her arms around Yusuke's waist and was in the process of trying to break him in two with her hug.

"Oh. Sorry." she said letting him go. Then she remembers her dream. She thought she would cry again, but the tears refused to fall. She felt as though her whole world had been torn apart. "What's this tightness in my chest, this pain so deep it hurts, as if a million suns were inside me and trying to leak out of my eyes?"

"It's a broken heart." Koenma said softly.

"How do I fix it? Do I need to go to a doctor?" she asked. Anything to make the pain stop.

Hiei shook his head "No doctor can heal this. Your heart must heal itself." Remembering the pain he felt when he couldn't tell this Yukina that he was her brother.

Setsuna started shaking as if she was cold. "I feel as so lost. How do I heal it?"

"That is something you must figure out." said a voice. Everyone looked around but couldn't see anybody.

"Who was that?"

"God." Setsuna whispered.

"I thought God was male." said Yusuke

"God can be male or female. She can be one or many Gods. It depends on the worshiper." explained Suna

"What about an Atheist?" Yusuke asked.

Suna shrugged and didn't say a word. She was too busy thinking of her sisters.

* * *

Author: i wrote a song based on this chapter. if ya want to here it just ask. 


	15. Revenge

Author: This is one of my favorite chapters! Also i appologise for taking so long but school just started and ive been oober busy!

* * *

"Oh no" said Bunny who was sitting on Raye who was lying on the floor. The floor was made of a white marble. The floor was attached to stone walls, made of something like obsidian. The walls were one of a tremendous castle. The walls stretched far out to a ceiling that was impossible to see, it was so tall. There were tapestries everywhere. They showed scenes of old Gods of every possible religion and culture. There were also tapestries of marvelous creatures of every form imaginable. Statues littered the halls. They were made from everything from colorful stone, to glistening metals, to rudely formed clay. There was one purple carpet that led the way into different rooms like a road. Chandeliers fell from shadowy ceilings. Candles set on tables and were screwed into the walls. At the end of the hall was a winding stairway made of wood so dark and majestic it looked like a jewel. "The Gods' hall." whispered Bunny. The building echoed with the words. 

"Uh…Bunny…GET OFF!" wheezed Raye. Bunny rolled off. "Where are we?" asked the younger girl. Her sister didn't say anything. Raye crawled over and faced her. "Bunny-chan?" she whispered.

Her big sister was silently crying. She sniffed and said her voice full of anger. "I will not stay here. I will get back to my sister and I will get my revenge."

Raye grabbed her sister's arms breaking the trance. "Don't do anything stupid."

Bunny smiled a sad smile. "What exactly is stupid little sister?"

"No Bunny." Raye said getting serious.

All Bunny did was shake her head. She stepped back and turned away.

She threw her head back and yelled "Revenge! I call thee to me! My gifts I do call! I use my strength to break loose of my imprisonment. I call Revenge! Hear my plea! I ask you to attend me by Gods true name." She whispered something. A bell rang and an African man appeared, looking eerily like a face on one of the tapestries. With His appearance, music started playing (no it's not a musical, wouldn't it be cool if it was though?)

"_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still there_"

He spoke in a dialect not English. Yet everyone could understand what he said. What he said is this, "Daughter. This is your warning: If you do this you will not be able to be an angel anymore." His voice sounded like the whispering of the wind.

"_Watching me, wanting me _

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_"

I do not care." said Bunny. "I cannot be torn from my sister. Once we were one, no amount of space should keep us apart."

God tipped his head to the side "So be it." He said then smiled, barely a twitch of the lips.

"_Hunting you I can smell you - alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head_"

He held out his hands and light streamed down from the stained glass windows. A sword appeared. He held it out and Bunny took it by the hilt. The blade flashed and then gleamed. God stepped away and then disappeared.

"_Watching me wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me raping me_

_Watching me_"

Bunny held it out; her feet spread apart "Blade of my blood made of Deities light. I do call your power. Destroy what stands in my way." Her voice dropped lower, a slight accent crept into her voice.

"_Watching me wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you, loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_"

The blade glowed brighter and brighter until the building melted away. It stopped growing in brightness but a wind began to blow around them. "Raye, grab a hold of me." She obeyed and wrapped her arms around her sister's waist. The wind blew harder and harder until they began to rise

They flew in complete silence, some because it was a grim moment, but mostly because you can't really communicate well when you're going faster than the speed of light. A portal opened and swallowed them.

They reappeared near the house in which they were staying. They started flying straight at the building. "Were gonna crash!" screamed Raye. They braised themselves for impact. When it didn't come they opened their eyes to see they had gone threw the roof and were headed straight for the ground. "EEEEE!"

Boom. They hit the floor, hard. "Ouchy." Raye said from the pile they made on the floor.

Bunny stiffly got off the ground. "Ow I think I have carpet burn on my ass." she said.

"At least you didn't get an elbow jabbed into your jaw." said Raye rubbing her cheek.

"Sorry." Bunny murmured looking a little pale.

"Bun? You okay?" Raye asked.

"I don't feel so good." Bunny said before collapsing.

"BUNNY!"


	16. Karma

Author: This is when you learn more about who the girls were before they became human. That is all

* * *

"Bunny!" Raye crawled to her sister. "Someone help her!" she said suddenly addressing the rest of the people in the room.

Kurama came forward and checked the passed out girls pulse. "Her pulse is steady, she'll live. She's just asleep." He explained.

"Well what's wrong with her? She never faints!" Raye yelled, worried about her older sister.

"I… I think she's human." Kurama said.

"What? But…but I can't be the last one!" Raye sobbed. She buried her head in Kurama's chest. He timidly wrapped his arms around her and patted her back. After a while she stopped her sobs.

"Um I hate to interrupt but… what kind of angels are you exactly? Asked Yusuke.

She straitened and stood up. "We are…were the karmatic angels. We took care of people who had done wrong. Bunny was the angel of Revenge. Setsuna was the angel of Judgment… I am the angel of Destiny. I decide how those who have wronged will be punished."

"Psh." Yusuke said dismissively. "I've never had you guys notice me before then. I have nothing but good luck."

Raye snorted "Why do you think you're a spirit detective? Every time Koenma calls you to help is another sin taken care of."

Yusuke's eyes widened "YOURE the one who made me a spirit detective?"

Raye smiled wickedly "Well you had the bad taste to die so all you could be was a spirit detective. If you hadn't died you coulda been a cop or something."

Yusuke shivered at the cop comment and said "I had the 'bad taste' to die? I didn't choose to die!"

"Or did you?" she asked mysteriously.

He opened his mouth to argue but he stopped, to confused to think of a good response.

The bathroom door opened and out stepped a Setsuna in a bath robe and towel on her head. "I don't think just one vodka would be bad for me." she said.

"It's that kind of attitude that got you human in the first place!" Raye accused.

Setsuna turned and tackled her sister. "Your back! Don't you ever leave me again!"

"You're squeezing the life outta me!" Wheezed Raye.

Suna drew back and looked down at her sister "You're still human but…"

"My achin head." Bunny moaned

Setsuna did the horror movie turn. "EEEKK!" she screamed jumping 10 ft into the air.

"Stop yelling! And tell the world to stop spinning… oh no I just sounded like you with a hang over." She gagged. "I think im gonna puke." and she did, over Hiei's shoes. When she was done she wiped her mouth and looked up. "What you looking at? Ya never seen a fallen angel puke?" she asked before she stood up. Unfortunately that caused the dizziness to return and she collapsed. Hiei caught her and hoisted her up into his arms, stepping out of the vomit. He walked over to the couch and gently put her down on it.

By this time Suna stopped hyperventilating and was just sitting on the ground. "How did it happen?" she asked.

"She used the last of her power to brake loose of our imprisonment and bring us here." Raye explained.

"How is that a sin?" asked Kurama.

Raye sighed and said "It isn't but she had to choose between being an angel and being free. So decreed by God Himself."

Setsuna made an indignant sound. "or Herself." she added.

A sudden sound escaped someone's mouth and everyone looked to it. Kurama looked embarrassed by the yawn

"I agree with Kurama it's about two in the morning. Cant we finish panicking later?" asked Yusuke

"Good idea." said Suna stretching "Can you help me up Yusuke?"

"Sure." He came over and picked her up like a child.

"Hey!" Setsuna exclaimed.

"What? You told me to help you." Her boyfriend said innocently.

"I said help me up not pick me up."

"It would just be easier." He said, closing the discussion, heading to the stairs.

Raye picked Bunny up, receiving some bewildered looks. "What?" she asked "Im an angel." was the only explanation they received as they headed up the stairs.

She put her sister on a bed, flopping onto her own. She noticed her other sister, Setsuna was absent but was too tire to care.

Kurama came to the door and knocked. Raye opened her eyes, asking with them as clearly as if she had spoken. For once the red head was at a loss for words "Umm… I just wanted to say… im glad your back." he managed.

She smiled. "Me too."

He smiled as well and closed the door. Raye turned over and clapped off the lights. She went to sleep with a smile shaping her lips.


	17. Taking over me

Author: Put the lime in the coconut and shake it all up! i said Docta! oops sorry. Hello and welcome to this mornings addition to My Story. Thank you for tuning in

Setsuna: id just like to say im smarter than Kurama!

Author: yeah good for you. Here is your story

* * *

Bunny's eyes opened. For a second she just lied there until she remembered what had woken her up. The smell of FOOD! She stumbled down the stairs until she reached the kitchen. Kurama was cooking pancakes and eggs. Bunny clutched her booming head, fighting to stay upright.

"What happened?" she groaned. "And why do I feel like Gabriel was playing his horn out of tune for an hour?"

Choosing to ignore the reference to the Bible made life, Kurama said "Well you are completely human now, you're just fighting to get used to not being a heavenly entity."

Hiei snorted at the 'heavenly entity' part and Bunny just stared "If I wasn't afraid Setsuna would kill me id say you are extremely smart."

Kurama gestured around the almost empty room. "Suna isn't up.

It was Bunny's time to snort "Like that would stop her. Speekin of my sister she wasn't in our room. Where is she?"

Kurama blushed a little. "With Yusuke. Sleeping."

Bunny chuckled "She didn't waste much time." She poured a cup of coffee and put it to her mouth, black. She spat it out sputtering. "What is that stuff?"

"Coffee." said Kurama. "Put some sugar and cream in it." He said handing it to her.

"RAYEEEEE! Ihavefoundthebestinventionever!" Bunny screamed. Raye came out in pajamas and just looked at her sister jumping off the walls "Itscalledcoffe.Itmakesyouhperandittastessooooooogood!Heredrink!" She threw the cup at her sister. Said bewildered sister took a sip. "Hey that is good! Kurama! Pour me a cup!"

"SETSUNA!"

"Sister!Sister!Wakeup!"

"What?" Sets' asked coming out of the room with Yusuke. Her sisters were jumping around so she started jumping. They did that for about a minuet, then Setsuna asked. "Why are we jumping?"

All they said was "COFFEE!"

"Uh-oh" Setsuna said as she stopped jumping. "They've discovered coffee. EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!" she grabbed Yusuke and flew down the stairs. She ducked behind the couch just in time

BOOOOOOM! Bunny and Raye fell down the stairs and landed face down in the carpet. After a second Raye propped herself up on her elbows. "Oh. Now I'm SOOO tired."

"That was like you drunk." Bunny muttered.

"With a drink like coffee, who needs alcohol?" Raye looked around and at herself. "And it's not a sin. It's a miracle! Something that's fun and is okay to do!"

At that point a bell sounded and Boton appeared. She looked at Suna and Yusuke behind the couch, Raye and Bunny lying on the ground and Kurama peeking out of the kitchen. "I won't ask." she looked at Bunny and stalked to her. "You! You're the one who gave my Koenma-kun chickenpox. You made him get the flu. You hurt my pookie!"

"-Kun?" "Pookie?" Kurama and Yusuke asked simultaneously.

Bunny crossed her arms. "That bastard disserved it. He had no right to kidnap me and my sister. No. Right."

Boton slapped her.

* * *

Setsuna: id just like to say something. I didnt sleep with Yusuke! i just wanted to say that.

Author: why?

Setsuna: cause. i only knew him for a little while and i didnt want YOU making me out to be a slut. (pouting)

Author: good for you. so what did you do?

Setsuna: we kissed that is all.

Author: HA HA! your a kissing-slut! i just wanted to say that sorry.


	18. Cherry Bomb

Author: haha! this ones pretty serious considering so i just had to laugh

* * *

The slap resonated threw around the room. "Don't you EVER hurt my Koenma again." she said before disappearing. Yusuke let out a whistle.

"I've never seen her that angry." Kurama said.

"I've never seen Boton anything but disgustingly cheery." said Yusuke.

"Well" Raye said standing, going to a stunned Bunny. "I don't know much about Boton but what I've seen is that she IS extremely nice." she paused to gently touch the bruise blooming on Bunny's face to see how much it was damaged. She drew back when Bunny winced. "It's probably a ruse. She deals with the dead." she shrugged. "She has to act nice or else shed never be nice." She went into the kitchen still talking. "She got territorial when she heard her man was hurt." She came back in with a bag of ice and put it on her older sister face, and then sat down. "She's broke." she finished. Everyone stared. "What?" she asked in her own voice.

"You just sounded like me." said Setsuna meekly.

Raye blinked. "I…I did." she stuttered.

"Oh great." Suna flopped down on the couch. "Since we are human you get a little of our power. Mine of course is divine knowledge and divine calm. Bunny's is…" An almost scared look crossed her face. "Power and anger" Everyone in the room gulped and looked at Raye expecting her to blow. "That's why Bunny reacted so badly." Suna whispered "She lost a good portion of her strength…that's also why Boton isn't dead right now, Bunny felt more stunned than angry."

Everyone stopped breathing for a second. The moment was ruined by Yusuke asking, "If Bunny lost so much why are you still smart."

Setsuna glared, eloquently saying with her eyes that no one could take anything from her. Then she sighed. "It must have something to do with mine only being a sin and her angelhood being taken from her by the Gods." a light bell sounded, as if to agree with the ex-angel.

"Well we can't do anything about it now." Raye said getting up. Everyone took a step back. "Guys I'm not gonna explode. I'm still Raye."

"Then explain why, for a second you thought of giving us something to be afraid of." Bunny said shaking her head. "I saw my face on you little sister. Sooner or later you will bite back."

Setsuna got up from her seat. "Well I agree with Raye, no use us just worrying. Who wants to do something fun? How bout the zoo?"

Raye's face lit up and she was just Raye again "oh yeah! The first thing I wanna do is see the lions! Or the elephants! Or giraffes!"

"Nice job." Bunny whispered while Raye yelled "Or the baby animals! Or the snakes!"

"Thanks" said Setsuna appreciatively. "She needs a brake."

Bunny then turned to her sister with a funny look on her face. "Setsuna?"

"Yeah?"

"What's a zoo?"


	19. Tourniquet

Author: (spewing anime tears) yes you guessed it. This is a sad chappy. Probably so sad youll hate me! i didnt mean to. it just happened. oh and i should probably say i do not own YYH or the Evanescence song Tourniquet. just thought you should know

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You go to an enclosed area outside where they have a bunch of animals that are kept in cages. They will never know freedom because a bunch of people like to kill them for no apparent-" 

Setsuna clamped her hand around Bunny's mouth. "Shut up!" she hissed "Do not say anything to wreck this day for Raye! Do you understand?" Bunny nodded her head. "Good." Suna said stepping back. "So Raye, where do you wanna go first?"

"Or the bears or the wolves or the petcocks, or the hawk-hawks or the-"

"How about the gift shop?" Yusuke asked trying to shut the girl up.

"YAY!" she said hopping up and down. After a second of that she started running towards the building marked GIFT SHOP. Her friends and sisters trying to keep up.

"Is she…going to…do this…the whole trip?" Yusuke asked between pants. No one answered. When they finally reached the building they all collapsed against the wall.

"No more. No more. I give." said Bunny as she slid to the ground. Kurama just nodded as he slid down also. Hiei was the only one not close to hyperventilating. Bunny glared at him.

"EEEEE" squealed a lady inside. Our hero's rushed inside to see the scene straight out of a fanfiction. A dark skinned demon stood buy the front desk with a mortal gun pointed at the lady behind the desk. Kurama stepped forward, he being a Nice Guy, but a force field surrounded the monster and desk.

Hiei hmphed and said "It is to keep out anyone with hi levels of spirit energy. It will only let humans threw." they turned to Setsuna and Bunny. "I think if they go out and distract them Kurama and can get the shield down."

"It's too dangerous." said Yusuke, concern interring his eyes. Suna shook her head.

For a second Hiei's eyes showed something close to what Yusuke's showed as he asked "Bunny?" Bunny just looked at him, her eyes showing determination.

She stepped forward, turning to Suna. Before they could go further Yusuke grabbed Setsuna and kissed her. Hiei took Bunny's hand and laid a gentle kiss on her palm. Both boys let go and, for a second, thought they saw tears in the girls' eyes.

When the two ex-angels advanced on the monster he looked up from the cash register and grinned. Well it was supposed to be a grin but it looked like a grimace. "Two humans, what do you think you can do, oh puiny ones?"

Raye came out from behind the stuffed animals with a pile in her hands, "Hey guys can I get-" the toys dropped as she saw her sisters facing a monster alone. Before she could go forward a hand grabbed her arm.

"_I tried to kill the pain _

But only brought more

I lay dying

And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved?

Am I too lost?"

She turned to see an old Indian woman. "Little one. It is against creed to delve into human affairs." she said in a language long forgotten. Her voice sounded like a million song birds.

"But they're my sisters!" Raye pleaded.

"But they are mortals." Goddess replied

"_My God my tourniquet _

Return to me salvation

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation"

"I don't care." Raye sniffed, brushing away the hand holding her back.

"As you will my child, so shall it be."

Raye rushed to save her sisters, fearing she would be just in time to see them die

"_Do you remember me? _

Lost for so long

Will you be on the other side?

Or will you forget me

I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved?

Am I too lost?"

A bullet sounded heading straight for Setsuna. Raye got in front of her, blocking the bullet with her body, simultaneously sending a swarm of power at the demon. It collapsed, its body charred, but it was too late. The bullet entered Raye the same time a bright light infolded her. She fell as the light faded and a Chinese voice said "The last daughter is now the sacrifice. As Justice has willed."

"_My God my tourniquet _

Return to me salvation

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation"

The last of the light faded and they saw Raye, crumpled on the floor. "Raye." Kurama whispered, running from the place where the barrier had held them. He collapsed beside her and touched her wrist. "She still has a pulse."

"Can you heal her?" He shook his head.

"Let's get her to a hospital." said Yusuke.

"I'm dying." Raye whispered. "There is nothing you can do." She smiled. "It will all be alright but…I regret dying a virgin."

"Raye!" Suna exclaimed. "That's not a very angelic thing to say."

Raye's smile got bigger. "This from the girl who lost her immortality by a kiss."

Setsuna sobbed. Kurama leaned down and laid a kiss on her forehead. Raye smiled again and breathed her last breath. Suna sobbed again and pressed her hand to her mouth

"_My wounds cry for the grave _

My soul cries for deliverance

Will I be denied Christ?

Tourniquet

My suicide"

A gravestone reads:

Raye

Beloved sister

Good friend

Foxes love

And

The last Angel

* * *

Raye: I die? (Shrilly)

Author: IM SORRY! (crying)

Setsuna: idjits. it will all be okay.

Author: you might have realized this is the last chapter. Mwahahaha (laughing maniacly)

Setsuna: yeps. but dont get your pitchforks out yet. There will be a sequal

Author: aw you ruined the surprise

Setsuna: did you want to be burned at the stake?


End file.
